


Does Your Mother Know

by brianssunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianssunshine/pseuds/brianssunshine
Summary: Sirius and Remus always joke about the fact that Sirius is the old one, even though Remus is just a few months younger than him. Put that in a night when they get drunk and listen to 70s music.Set in 1980, here's young Remus and Sirius having a moment with the ABBA song.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 18





	Does Your Mother Know

When it came to Sirius it usually went like this. Every time that Remus proposed to spend a simple, nice evening at home it usually ended with them getting _at least_ tipsy, if not totally shitfaced, while listening to 70s music, always chosen by Sirius, of course, because “Please just this one time, Rem, I beg you” and Remus didn’t have the heart to tell his boyfriend it always ended this way.

They were cuddled up on their couch, dim lights in the room and a few empty beer bottles scattered on the floor near them. It was really, really late and they were thankful they had put a protective sound spell around their apartment because as they were blasting the music so loudly, their muggle neighbours would have probably called the police up on them. As some Fleetwood Mac’s songs was ending, Sirius got up abruptly and said “Moony, we need to shake it up”

“The fuck are you talking about, Pads?”

“The night, of course” replied the shorter one with an exasperated tone.

“And how do you propose we _shake it up_ , as you eloquently put it a few seconds ago?” said Remus with a secret mischievous smile, hoping to finally get off the couch, but just to get busy in the bedroom.

“Well, Moony, I thought I had drunk way more than you did, but the alcohol must have gone to your head faster. We, of course, literally shake it up, because we shake _us_ up. We dance” he specified, as he noticed Remus was not very convinced.

“You know I don’t dance, Pads”

“But please, just for a bit. It’s only you and me. And we dance together when we go to the clubs”

“You dance, I just sway a bit on the floor with you because otherwise you will literally molest anybody into dancing with you, and I can’t allow myself to have other people’s wellbeing on my conscience”

“Pft” said Sirius while rolling his eyes “you know you come with me just because you’re jealous of all the people that will ask me to go with them if they see me alone”

“Not everything revolves around you!” replied Remus, now a little pink on his cheeks, and not because of the beer.

“Oh Rem, quit with the act. You know I love when you get jealous” said the black-haired young man that had a quite pleased smile on his lips, knowing well he was more than right. Remus was not one to talk too much about his feelings, neither was Sirius if he could avoid it, actually, but they knew each other so well inside out that even the little bit of change in the other’s expression meant something different to them. Then he went and picked out a vinyl. Muggle music was quite good when you thought about it, and he loved to have any kind of it for every mood.

And right in that moment he needed to shake the night up, right? So he went for a classic and put on ABBA. Dancing Queen was his fucking jam, but that was only for the times in which he was very drunk and James was there with him dancing because only the two of them could make such fools of themselves on purpose.

He decided to put on a precise song: if Remus did not want to join him, he would have put on a show anyway he had to. He waited for a few seconds and the tune started.

_You're so hot, teasing me_

_So you're blue_

_But I can't take a chance_

_On a **kid** like you_

_It's something I couldn't do_

He obviously started a little solo-dance, very exaggerated and sang along to the song, changing a few words to make it obvious he was talking to Remus and, thankful he could use their inside joke about him being the “older one”, pronounced even more clearly those words.

_There's that look in your eyes_

_I can read in your face_

_That your feelings_

_Are driving you wild_

_Ah, but boy you're only a child_

Sirius moved teasingly around his boyfriend, still seated on the couch, who almost had fire in his eyes, as if it was the time near the full moon, when the beast inside him was starting to awake. He winked and sat on Remus’ lap for a few moments, then got near his mouth, as if he was going to kiss him, but got up as he almost felt the other’s lips. That move left Remus even more confused, even if amused. Sirius then freed his hair from the messy bun he had put it in and knew that it would have provoked something inside Remus.

_Well I can dance with you honey_

_If you think it's funny_

_But does your mother know_

_That you're out_

_And I can chat with you baby_

_Flirt a little maybe_

_Does your mother know_

_That you're out_

He danced and danced around the room with his eyes closed, but suddenly opened them as he did not hear any more music. Remus was gone from the couch, but where- Sirius suddenly felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around him from behind and his boyfriend husky whisper in his ear “I think you have shaken up everything in this room”.

Remus then took him by his hand, smiled at him with a special glint in his eyes and Sirius just _knew_ that his ABBA plan had worked perfectly.

They closed their bedroom door behind them, both of them perfectly knowing that the true _shaking_ of their night was just beginning.


End file.
